Sizzle Roughwaters
Shari Aelfrun, also known as Sizzle Roughwaters, is a Genasi Wizard and a founding member of the Misfits. Background Shari was born into a family of nobles residing in Calamere. Shortly after she was born, her fathers found a lost Dragonborn child beaten and left for dead in the street. The couple adopted the child, who would later become V'shearo Aelfrun. At a young age, Shari was sent north to Loxsith Academy to study the arcane arts. She reluctantly left home as her brother was also sent away to the citadel to join the Everlight Brotherhood. She had no particular interest in the arcana and would often daydream of the three seas. In her third year of studies, Shari escaped Loxsith Academy and stole an ancient relic, her primary weapon, a magical harpoon gun. She found her way onto a ship and slept the night wedged between crates. Woken in the morning by the crew, she pleaded to let her join them. Her plea was heard by the ship's captain, Belgrauth. Proving herself to them, he deemed her worthy of a spot in the crew and set sail. The two became close, and eventually became lovers for a time. After a job in Tyragarde Pinnacle, her ship, crew, and lover were gone. Leaving Shari alone with no explanation. In Game Prologue Sizzle was first hired by the Coalthorn family to help sail a group of prisoners to Belkarth, and protect the precious cargo. The prisoners escaped captivity and began attacking the sellswords. Seeing them lose the upper hand, she took an escape ship and sailed it to Velen. Chapter 1 She found her way to the town of Cragfist, and would later be found by the "cargo" she was hired to protect. Selica, along with those who survived met her again at the Cozy Sheep Tavern. Feeling a shed of guilt, she agreed to help them when they were tasked by the mayor to take care of a local menace, the Red Rough Gang who recently attacked the town. Once they journeyed to the cave and disposed of the entry guards, the cave itself was plagued with a curse The gang members who stayed in the cave slowly turned into zombies, Sizzle discovered that the waters were tainted. At the end of the cave, Sizzle went ahead and inspected the abandoned campsite and saw a shrouded woman. Before she could warn the others, the figure shot an arrow which ignited on impact with a barrel filled with tar, causing an explosion. After a brief confrontation with her, Sizzle was teleported into a dream-like world, and experienced a day of her past life with Captain Belgrauth. Only to be taken out of it by the help of Thia and Renaya. Once they returned to town, she stayed by herself and intentionally cursed herself to re-see Belgrauth one more time. The next day, she returned to the tavern and found Torven Morsk waiting for Brann. After a brief uncomfortable conversation, Shari bolted to the docks and caused some damage to his ship before fleeing to the woods. After the Misfits were officially formed, Sizzle journeyed south to the city of Oxcrossing. Once she reached the open market, she attempted to sell her riding horse. A small folk tried to swindle her by handing her a near empty coin purse, and began to flee. Before he could escape the city walls, Sizzle sent three scorching rays at him, killing him upon impact. She was then arrested, but before she could even reach her cell, she broke free. In the struggle to escape, the guards began stabbing her relentlessly until she fell unconscious. Meme and Cece attempted to heal her wounds, but she was met with more stabbings as she woke. Sizzle lay on the cold ground bleeding out before her body was thrown into the Divide, leaving her status unknown. Before the Battle for Tyragarde began, Torven parleyed with the Coalthorn family and the Misfits to negotiate a deal. Trading the Divination Crystal for a large crate which unbeknownst to the Misfits, carried Brann, Sizzle, and Ella. When they refused to surrender, he sliced the throat of Ella, to which Renaya responded with a shatter spell. In the process of incapacitating Brann and Sizzle, the spell also destroyed the boat which sunk their bodies. Luckily, the party saved them both just in time. Chapter 2 During the one month time skip, Sizzle was busy studying at her home in Calamere. She put Thia in a fancy hotel under her parent's name, and studied the Dragon Wars, 7 Shards, and folk lore. Once she found a clue of the abjuration shard whereabouts she made way north to the Whispering Woods, where she would reunite with the Misfits and meet Fang. Fang took the loot dropped by one of the goblin raiders and began to leave, but Sizzle promised her more loot if the tabaxi would stay with the group. When the Misfits were on their first quest with the Blood Hunters, Sizzle acquired the Reins of Aurel. Her former master died and was resurrected into a corpse flower along other of his comrades and villagers, and once he was freed he entrusted the Misfits to defeat Ras Nsi, whom was stealing the lost souls of the material plane. She bargained the Pegasus with Thia, she would give her the reins and in return she would let Sizzle study the Drowned God. During the party's visit to Naz'Agal, Sizzle attempted to ignite a tree using Alchemist's Fire to try to burn down the forest. This was stopped due to the dense air of the thicket and help from Thia and Meme. However, the smoke caused by this called the attention of several Yuanti abominations. The Misfits tracked down a caravan containing shackled prisoners near-dead, as well as Sendra. It was guarded by about 8 kobolds. The party began the ambush on the main road, and as the skirmish began to unravel, Sizzle unleashed a tidal wave upon both the kobolds and her party, and in the process killing all the prisoners on the caravan. Sendra emerged from the caravan, furious, and demanded Sizzle look each of the corpses in their cold dead eyes. Some of which being children and elderly, this drew Sizzle quiet. When the Yuanti ambushed them as they buried the corpses, Sizzle used a Scroll of Invisibility to get away but still kept tracking the party after their capture. This lead her to the main road which was active with prisoner caravans, but the wizard failed to find the magic that teleported them to Omu. Upon inspecting a peculiar duo of trees that could potentially have been a gateway, she was found by Fenthaza. Her current whereabouts are unknown. Since her departure from the group, she joined a faction of stranded Coalthorn soldiers and has since been fighting the Pirate King with them. She was recruited back into the party when the Misfits discovered the aftermath of one of their naval battles. During the War of Thorns, Sizzle accompanied the party to infiltrate Itramos Isle. Their first strike point in reclaiming the isle was a stronghold just east of Keyr village. They snuck their way through the sewer systems and caught the war band of gnolls by surprise. Their leader, Captain Flind was the final boss of the stronghold. During the fight, Flind confused Sizzle into attacking Renaya in ape form. Sizzle pummeled her into the ground, and after another blow on the already unconscious Triton, she was crushed to death. After the events of losing Renaya, Sizzle spoke with Sendra about the possible destruction of a sacred shard. She noted that nobody has ever attempted it, but the dragon thinks it may be possible. After the defeat of the Pirate King, Sizzle managed to overload the energy contained within the evocation, abjuration, enchantment, divination, transmutation, and illusion shards - completely destroying them, but aging Sizzle by ten years in the process. Notable Items * The Harrrrrping (A magical harpoon gun stolen from Loxsith Academy. Sizzle lost this when she was initially thought to have been killed by Oxcrossing guards. It's current location is unknown.) * Wand of Blasting (Loaned to Renaya) * Reins of Aurel (Traded to Thia in exchange for being able to study the Drowned God's power.) * Enchanted French Press (Shattered by Moira when Sizzle began to slurp coffee whilst she was talking.) * Ring of Regeneration (Found during her time away from the party) * Sendra's Spellbook (Full of 4th level spells to help defeat the Pirate King) * Warmage's Dagger (Given to by V'shearo) * Abjuration Shard (Taken from Khazir's corpse, later destroyed.) Trivia * Sizzle has abandoned three horses by accident. First, she attempted to sell a horse in Oxcrossing but a man swindled her and after she killed him, the guards took the horse in custody. The second, she abandoned a riding horse in the Whispering Woods when she reunited with the Misfits. The third, she abandoned near a cemetery near Oldstone when she set the trees ablaze. She later came back and set it free. * Sizzle is the most frequent player character to leave the party (twice), though it has never been intentional. * Sizzle was the first PC to kill another PC, though it was accidental.